Skills
Skills are important to any server, be it combat or non-combat, it is essential for them to be part of the game's structure. This is for an overview of all the skills, and uses. There will be links to each skill below. Attack The rates of how hard the hits will land to a target is based on a player's Attack level. Thus, players with high Attack levels have a better chance of landing massive hits. However, players should consider that harder hits are highly opposed by solid defense targets. Strength Dealing hefty damages are based and determined by Strength. A higher Strength level increases the chances of dealing better and higher damages. Melee damage is also based on how effective the weapon is when it comes to dealing damages, so one must consider on how efficient and what weapon should be used. Defense Defence refers to the chance you have of being hit. A higher Defence level makes you a tougher warrior, giving you the ability to last longer against any foe. The higher the Defence level, the fewer successful blows an opponent will land against a player, this applies to all combat styles used against the player. Defence is thus a vital skill for enduring attacks for long periods of time, and can be extremely helpful against opponents with high Attack, Ranged, Magic. When used together with protection prayers, Defence is a powerful tool to protect against attacks. A large part of Defence is the ability to wear improved armour. Having more resilient armour, combined with a good Defence level, will minimise the chances of being hit. As with Attack, there is a variety of choices depending on your Defence level.You can also select 'Attack, Strength & Defence' to train all Melee styles. The Magic and Ranged skills also allow you to train your Defence skill. Range Ranged is a useful skill to develop as part of your arsenal. It allows you to attack opponents from great distances, using a variety of projectile weapons. The bow and arrow is the most common ranged weapon. You can also train your Ranged skill using other weapons, such as throwing knives, darts and javelins. Prayer Prayer is a skill which works best alongside your primary combat style (be it Magic, melee or Ranged). Through the use of prayers you can temporarily increase stats, reduce damage, and protect against various attacks. Magic A combat-based skill that gives a player the ability to use defensive and offensive spells against a target, in which the spells are divided into three category: Ancient, Lunar, and Regular. It could also be a form of skilling, by using certain spells like Low Level and High Level Alchemy, which is a common way that players do to make money in-game. Runecrafting A form of skilling that gives the players the ability to make runes, which correlates and later on be used with the skill - Magic. Hitpoints A stat-based skill (a.k.a. Constitution), that acknowledges a player's health status and to determine how much damage is being dealth to a player. Agility A skill that gives a player the ability to be agile in dealing with any means of obstacle. Agility gives players the convenience of getting through shortcuts towards a certain point of a place. Thus, giving them the advantage of lessening their time and making it easier for them to reach their designated location. However, for a certain obstacle/shortcut, there is a required Agility level for a player to have to be able to make use of it. Herblore A form of skilling which gives a player the ability to make certain potions. Herblore is correlevant with the skill - Farming, since when gathering Herblore supplies, a player mostly farms to obtain certain Herblore supplies. Another option to gather Herblore supplies is to PvM (Player vs. Monster), such as Slayer, by looting the monsters' drops that are useful for Herblore. Thieving Once you begin mastering this skill you will find new opportunities become open to you. Such as thieving new stalls, and pick pocketing higher thieving level Npc's. While you will also discover an uncanny gift for 'acquiring' those things around you that your heart desires but your purse cannot afford. Crafting With Crafting, you will find yourself able to produce a variety of objects, many of which are sought after and will fetch a good price if you decide to part with them. Crafting is a very flexible skill, and can help you train most other skills - be it a ring to watch your crops, or armour to help you range. Fletching Fletching allows you to create ranged weapons and ammunition. It is also a fun and quick way of making money! As your Fletching skill improves, you will be able to shape a wider variety of items, from a multitude of wood types. Slayer All across Simplexus, even the most powerful adventurers will find strange beasts and weird spirits that defy ordinary combat methods. Whether through sorcery, armour or other, stranger means, these monsters are impervious to the attacks of those who have not trodden the path of the Slayer. The Slayer skill allows you to kill those strange creatures that you may previously have thought immune to your attacks. Many of these creatures are ancient and greedy, and have amassed a great deal of wealth in their time. You'll find that by training your Slayer skill, you can earn great rewards. Also the Slayer skill allows you to do Social Slayer - which Allows two player to do assigned Slayer tasks together and receive Social Slayer Points. Mining Mining is the skill with which you extract ores from rocks. These ores can be smelted into bars and smithed into useful items such as armour and weapons using the Smithing skill. Before you are able to start Mining, you will need to acquire a key piece of equipment commonly known as the pickaxe. Smithing The Smithing skill allows you to create a variety of items from ore and metal bars. Bars are created from ore through the process of smelting, and these bars are smithed into items using an anvil and hammer. Fishing Fishing is a popular method of obtaining food throughout Simplexus. You will need to buy the correct fishing equipment, specific to the type of fishing spot you wish to use. All of the equipment that you may need can be bought from the skilling shop. Cooking Cooking is useful, because eating food restores lost life points. Players new to the skill may find that they often burn food that they try to cook. The more your Cooking level increases, the less food you will burn. As your Cooking skill increases, you will also have access to a wider range of foods that you are able to cook. Firemaking Since the dawn of civilisation, people have had the gift of fire, and Simplexus is no exception. Firemaking is one of the most fundamental skills in Simplexus. By making fires it is possible to cook food when you have no access to a cooking range. Woodcutting One of the simplest ways in which people make a living in Simplexus, Woodcutting is the art of cutting down trees. The Woodcutting skill can benefit you in many ways, many of which involves using your logs for Firemaking, and also used for Fletching. Farming Farming is a skill that enables you to grow Herblore resources that can be made into potions. Hunter Hunter is a skill in which you catch Implings. You can loot the Implings for various rewards or you can sell them to other players.